Coup de soleil
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: C’était la fin de l’année et alors que Ron écope d’une retenue, Harry, Hermy et toute la bande vont au bord du lac pour se baigner. Et c’est là qu’Harry prend un joli coup de soleil ...


**Auteur :** sasha320

**Disclaimers :** les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (pourkoiiiii !) ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** C'était la fin de l'année et alors que Ron écope d'une retenue, Harry, Hermy et toute la bande vont au bord du lac pour se baigner. Et c'est là qu'Harry prend un joli coup de soleil ...

**Warning :** One-shot slash HP/RW, contient un lemon

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est la première fic que je publie, bien que ce couple ne soit pas mon favori, il n'y a pas de suite prévue, d'autant plus que j'ai énormément de fics en cours et à taper

Bonne lecture !

COUP DE SOLEIL :

Un soleil radieux ensoleillait Poudlard. On était en plein mois de juin et cette année une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la région. Mais malgré cette chaleur insupportable les cours continuaient. C'était la dernière heure du dernier jour de la semaine, et les Gryffondors de 6ème années avait un cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards. Harry, Ron et Hermione, assis au fond de la classe préparait leur potion tout en discutant à voix basse et en épiant Snape qui allait et venait parmi les rangs.

- Presque fini... marmonna Harry, en plus elle a la même couleur et consistance que celle des autres ...

- humm... t'auras ptête un A avec un peu de chance (1), répondit Ron en se ventilant avec un mini ventilateur portable. Ce ventilateur venait des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient réussis à faire entrer des brochures et des bons de commandes dans le château. Ces gadgets faisaient des ravages avec la chaleur étouffante de ce début d'été, et la grande majorité des étudiants en possédaient. Malheureusement bien que certains professeurs les toléraient en cours ce n'était pas le cas du professeur Snape, qui l'interdisait prenant comme prétexte que les cachots étaient bien assez frais. Evidement l'inévitable arriva, alors que Ron avait fermé les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la ventilation rafraîchissante, il sursauta violemment quand le professeur Snape surgis de nulle part juste derrière lui en sifflant d'une voix doucereuse :

- Alors Mr Weasley, on prend du bon temps ?

- ...heu...n...non...

- Je vous ai déjà dis que cet appareil est interdis dans mes cours. 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

- Mais...c'est injuste...il fait très chaud et...

- Taisez-vous ! Retenue ce soir Weasley, inutile donc de quitter la classe à la fin de mon cours.

La sonnerie choisit ce moment précis pour sonner, et tous les élèves partirent précipitamment pour aller prendre l'air.

- Ron ! appela Harry

- ...mm... ?

- heu...tu veux...enfin tu sais qu'on devait aller se baigner au lac après les cours...tu veux qu'on t'attende ou tu nous rejoindras ?demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

- Nan...allez-y...De toutes façon je crois pas qu'il y aura de lac pour moi aujourd'hui.

Ron se retourna pour aller voir Snape à son bureau et recevoir sa _sentence_.

Harry et Hermione se rendirent chacun dans leurs dortoirs, et arrivés devant sa valise Harry en fouilla rapidement le contenu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un short de bain noir flambant neuf « il est temps de l'étrenner... merci Sirius ! » le jeune homme se remémora sa surprise lorsqu'il avait ouvert le cadeaux de noël de son parrain, «hum... je me demande comment il a su qu'il ferait si chaud... bof pas d'importance, en tout cas il va être très utile... ». Harry se déshabilla avant d'enfiler son short et un T-shirt blanc. Il rejoint Hermione qui avait troqué son uniforme pour une petite robe d'été, rouge et toute simple, Neville l'accompagnait. Arrivés au lac ils se baignèrent et s'amusèrent tout l'après-midi avec Seamus, Dean, Parvati et Lavande. Alors que le soleil se couchait ils rentrèrent tous les 7 au château. Harry alla se doucher avant de retourner à la salle commune. Seamus et Dean faisait une partie d'échec et Neville lisait à côté d'eux, quand à Hermione elle n'était toujours pas revenue de la salle de bain.

- Ron est pas rentré ? demanda-t-il à Dean, étonner de ne pas voir son ami.

- Si, il est dans le dortoir. Répondit Dean après avoir ordonné à sa reine d'avancer sur l'échiquier.

Harry monta les escaliers et entra dans leur dortoir où Ron était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors d'un air morne.

- Alors, ça va ? Il t'as pas tué au moins ? fit Harry en s'approchant de lui.

- J'ai du récurer tous les chaudrons sales, à la main et même ceux des classes précédentes. Marmonna Ron.

- Mais habituellement on les lave nous même à la fin des cours, non ?

- Ouais, mais là apparemment non, à moins qu'il les ait salis lui-même juste pour le plaisir.

Sentant que son ami avait vraiment la haine, le survivant changea de sujet :

-pfff... fait déjà si chaud, on est qu'au milieu de mois de Juin... en plus chuis crevé...

Il enleva son T-shirt qu'il balança ensuite par terre avant de s'affaler à plat ventre sur son lit et de fermer les yeux. Ron l'observa un moment et se rendit compte que le brun avait pris un coup de soleil. Sur ses épaules, fines bien qu'assez musclées par le quidditch, s'étalait une rougeur indiquant le trop plein de soleil qu'avait pris Harry. Ron se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers sa valise de laquelle il extirpa un tube de crème après-soleil. Il s'approcha du lit d'Harry, et s'assit dessus. Ce dernier essaya de se retourner mais Ron lui maintint les épaules sur le matelas.

- T'as pris un coup de soleil je vais te mettre de la crème.

- Ah ? euh...ben ouais...ok...

Le roux s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son ami et commença à le tartiner de crème. Il fit doucement pénétrer la crème en le massant précautionneusement, commençant par les épaules, puis passant au haut du dos, suivant les cervicales et la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Quand il arriva au creux des reins, quelques centimètres au dessus de la naissance des fesses, il s'immobilisa et Harry poussa un soupir de contentement. Ron l'observa et fut pris d'une immense vague de tendresse pour son ami, cette tendresse il la connaissait bien puisque cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il la ressentait régulièrement en regardant son ami. Il savait exactement ce qui allait suivre, cette vague de tendresse augmenterait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre un point ou ce serait le désir qui lui prendrait la place. Sans vraiment se contrôler, Ron se baissa pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur un point bien précis si sensible et sensuel, au bas du dos. Harry fut parcourus de frissons quand il sentit les deux lèvres douces et fraîches sur sa peau, ces lèvres qui remontèrent le long de son dos glissant sur sa peau tout en la suçotant de temps en temps. Quand Ron atteint sa nuque, il enfouit le bout de son nez dans son cou et commença à suçoter la peau si sensible de la base du cou, Harry se retourna brusquement sur le dos, et Ron eu juste le temps de se redresser pour éviter la collision. Harry se retrouva sous Ron et tout à coup il le _vit _ vraiment : c'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment changé en 6 ans, il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu comme Bill (pour les malheurs de Mrs Weasley ), il portait un anneau d'argent pur avec des signes celtiques gravés dedans, que Bill lui avait offert. Ce soir là il portait un débardeur noir assez moulant, qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, à travers lequel on devinait facilement ses pectoraux et ses abdos. Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête, bien qu'il ait découvert son homosexualité un an auparavant, il avait toujours considéré Ron comme son meilleur ami, mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Les douces caresses de Ron lui plaisaient mais... " Fis-toi à tes instincts ! " lui dit une petite voix du fond de son cerveau, « mais...quels instincts ! ». Pendant qu'Harry se débattait avec ses sentiments Ron lui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure ne savant que faire, d'accord il était attiré (et même plus mais bon...) par Harry, mais si lui non il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher leur amitié. Décidé à avoir le cœur net il décida de lui demander ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment pour lui.

- Harry...

La voix grave et sensuelle de Ron fut comme un électrochoc pour Harry qui redressa brusquement la tête, la phrase de la petite voix résonna une dernière fois dans sa tête " Fis-toi à tes instincts ! ", et là ses instincts lui hurlaient " Vas-y ! ". Il releva la tête et effleura les lèvres de son ami (plus pour très longtemps ), celui-ci se laissa faire avant de refermer les rideaux brusquement du lit et d'approfondirent le baiser en caressant lentement le palais et les dents d'Harry, qui commençait à répondre timidement. Ron lui caressait doucement mais très sensuellement le torse, tout en lui embrassant le cou, puis le creux de l'épaule, alternant lèvres et langue. Harry gémis doucement sous les attentions du roux, et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, aussitôt suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir, quand Ron lui pris doucement un mamelon entre ses lèvres, il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi sensible à ça. Les gémissements de son compagnon l'exitant de plus en plus, Ron entreprit de glisser ses main vers le short de bain de celui-ci, sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses sur le torse d'Harry. Il joua un moment avec les lacets du vêtements avant de le faire doucement glisser le long des jambes d'un Harry de plus en plus rouge. Celui-ci se retrouva entierement nu, à la merci du roux. Géné par sa nudité, le survivant détourna la tête rougissant sous le regard de prédateur que lui lançait son "ami". Avec un petit sourire, Ron se pencha sur l'entrejambe de sa "victime".

- Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?...hein Harry ?

Le dit Harry ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissements plaintif, le soufle de Ron sur son érection alors que celui-ci lui parlait, était intenable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter ce jeu sadique, mais se fut un cri de surprise mélée de plaisir qui en sortit alors Ron venait de refermer ses lèvres sur l'extremité de son sexe. Le roux caressa de sa langue insolente la peau douce et lisse du gland, avant de prendre profondément la hampe dressée dans sa bouche. Harry sentant cette bouche chaude le prendre entierement se cambra en repliant ses jambes. Cette langue qui le carressait intimement, ces lèvres qui glissaient sur lui de plus en plus vite, l'aspirant dans une chaleur humide et moite, ce fut trop pour Harry qui se tendit brusquement en sentant une vague de jouissance déferler sur lui alors que Ron l'avalait entierement sa langue palpitant contre lui. Criant son plaisir, le survivant finit par se liberer dans la bouche de son amant, avant de se laisser retomber molement sur son lit, les pupilles encore dilatées de plaisir. Craignant quelque peu la réaction du roux, Harry leva un regard anxieux vers lui pour le voir sourire et l'embrasser, lui permettant de se gouter lui-même. Jouant avec la langue de son amant, le brun se rendit compte de l'érection de celui-ci contre sa cuisse. Il rompit doucement le baiser avant de prendre l'index et le mageur droits de Ron qu'il glissa dans sa bouche, les lèchant sensuellement. Il ne pouvait être plus explicite. Le roux retira ses doigts de la bouche de son compagnon et fit glisser sa main le long du corps d'Harry tout en lui mordillant la base du cou. Il écarta doucement les fesses de son amant et y glissa un doigt. Harry se crispa, mais Ron continua à lui lècher le cou en bougeant doucement son doigts. Peu à peu, Harry se détendit et ses gémissements se transformèrent rapidement, il ne sentit à peine le second doigt que Ron glissa en lui, ne pensant plus qu'au moment où celui-ci lui toucherait à nouveau ce point si sensible qu'était sa prostate. Alors que le roux lui mordillait à nouveau un mamelon, Harry se laissa aller gémissant de plus en plus fort, perdant peu à peu sa retenue. A ce moment, sentant qu'il était près, Ron retira ses doigts faisant grogner Harry de frustration. Grognement qui s'étouffa brusquement alors que Ron pénétrait doucement son amant. Harry se cambra en gémissant de douleur, Ron le transperçait presque littéralement. Celui-ci conscient et peiné de la douleur qu'il causait à Harry, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'était bien rendu compte de l'étroitesse de son amant en le préparant et il savait que la douleur allait être là. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Ron vainquit la barrière de muscles et soupira de soulagement, s'arrêtant un instant pour permêtre à Harry de reprendre son soufle. Le roux commença alors de lents va-et-viens, savourant pleinement à présent l'étroitesse de son amant. Celui-ci commença à doucement mouvoir ses hanches, avant d'accélérer petit à petit, se perdant doucement dans le plaisir de sentir son amant en lui, et gémissant son nom il finit par se laisser aller à son plaisir, perdant tout contrôle et criant à l'unisson de Ron sans plus aucune retenue, atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir. Rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, Ron contempla Harry cambré sous lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes d'où s'échappaient ses gémissements mélées à ses râles de plaisir. Il s'enfonça alors une dernière fois, profondement atteignant ses propres limites ainsi que celles d'Harry, dans lequel son plaisir et celui de son amant explosèrent, les faisant crier à l'unisson. Epuisé, Ron se laissa retomber sur son amant, et entreprit de reprendre son soufle dans le cou d'Harry qui aletait lui aussi. Le roux finit par libérer son compagnon, et s'alongea sur le dos à ses cotés. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, reprenant leur soufle, avant que Ron finisse par venir se blottir contre Harry qui ne dit rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils s'endormirent tout deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pensant qu'au moment présent, ne voulant pas penser au lendemain.

Fin.

(1) pour ceux qui l'ont oublié A veut dire Acceptable

désolée s'il y des fautes, j'en suis désolée "

Vous avez trouvé ça pas mal, nul, carément naze...? Laissez de reviews !

Sasha


End file.
